


Yoko Ishioka

by Ikivm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Gen, Japanese Culture, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Worldbuilding, si-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikivm/pseuds/Ikivm
Summary: Yoko lives on Ishioka, a planet named after her family's legacy of kind rulers and prosperity. However, Yoko's father, the latest Shogun and the only ruler anyone alive could remember is on his deathbed. After Yoko's mother died in an accident off-world she has had to fend for herself, and her father was always distant, all of his time was taken up by the requirements of the state. Her girlfriend and her will have to brave this new world of politics, intrigue, and life threatening dangers.





	Yoko Ishioka

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is bad, I wrote it in half a day while being super distracted by tumblr. I will be updating it every so often just don't get attached i guess? sorry

"I must entrust the running of this government to you, Yoko. It's the only thing keeping you and the rest of the league in check." A man, while not decrepit, but certainly ancient lay on a bed in a dimly lit room with open air windows looking over a river valley with hundreds of castles built in a traditional Japanese style. Yoko wore a yukata with flowers imprinted on the soft fabric, but was built from incredibly strong, bullet-proof material. It was extremely functional, even for the 28th centuries standards. Several blades were hidden perfectly under the fabric, and there were seamless pockets that lined the entire outfit. The air was warm and slightly moist after a late-night rain which was oh so common on the water filled, island populated planet. 

“Yoko, please listen to me. After your mother died I always felt that it was necessary to bring you up like she was raised, but now I realize that it may impede your ability to rule.” He spoke with a soft and kind tone. “I am, truly, sorry.” He moved his hand to touch Yoko’s. She felt how cold he was. It was obvious how long his life had stretched, even past the point of him enjoying it. People could stretch their lives out for hundreds of years now, but the old shogun had stretched his years far thinner than needed or that which was pleasant. Yoko sat on a blue zen-pillow, saddened at the nearing death of her father. 

The light started to peak over the horizon to the east, spreading light to the entire capital. The sun of this solar system was a giant one, and the heat it gave off allowed the entire planet to have a sub-tropical to tropical climate, almost extending to the poles in the north and south. The hundreds of castles and walkways began to bustle with life. The markets were always filled with goods from both near and far places on the planet, each coming to the capital to sell their wares to both the guild and regular people. 

As light began to stream through the windows of the shoguns room another person entered. A woman, about 5’3, wore the same flowery design that Yoko wore. She had a look of dismay upon her face, like she was seeing all of her dreams dashed away from her. She rushed over to Yoko’s side, planting her head in her lap. The shogun spoke once again.

“Who is it? I cannot see their face. Please, let me know who might visit me before I die.” His eyes began to glaze over with a whiteness of milk and fog, and he entered the final hours of his life. Yoko answered his question.

“Ume has come to see you,” her voice was a whisper, seeing her father like this pained her heart. Ume, lifting her face from Yoko’s lap, touched the dying shogun’s hand. It was cold, and the shogun was losing his strength. 

“Thank you for all you have done for us, Shogun. I will forever be in your debt. Please be peaceful when you leave us.” Ume’s voice was strained, and it sounded like she was on the verge of crying. 

After a long day of conversation, the old shogun’s eyes began to wane. The sun was beginning to set on the ancient society, and one could only hope that the peoples of Ishioka could survive the new troubles they were bound to have. With their old shogun gone, a whole new world of hardship awaited them. Much of the city was beginning to move to the water, near the ocean which held all the dead. The shogun still lived, but was approaching death’s door fast. He spoke, perhaps for the last time.

“My daughter, please be happy in your life. I spent every waking hour of my life trying to make the lives of our citizens the best they could possibly be, but I disregarded one thing. My own life has left me felling empty. I should have spent more time with you. Please, as you rule keep in mind both your happiness and your subjects. I love you.”

His eyes faded to a dull white, then as the sun set they began to close. The sun was setting on the largest island in the west of Ishioka, and so was their greatest leader. The shogun died a moment later, with no pain, a peaceful death, just as he deserved. Thousands of small lanterns were released when it was announced, all in homage to the leader they thought so kindly of. 

Yoko watched over the bay as the lanterns were released, their red color creating an atmosphere that pained the onlookers. The late shogun was fondly remembered as a bringer of peace and prosperity, while keeping the guild under check and the prices fair for the people. Ume approached her from behind and hugged her. Yoko could only watch as her father’s funeral began.


End file.
